A Little Nudge
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: A challenge Fic, using a series of words and involving that most romantical of couples Elrond and Celebrian...with nice showings from Celeborn and Galadriel


(I copied this list from Kalurien...a superior writer...do see her Trystus Interruptus!)

A challenge story revolving around a formal party and including:

A book  
A banner  
A statue  
Silverware  
Water lilies  
Baby chicks  
A tree house  
Gwaihir  
Mushrooms  
A clothespin  
And of course smut, but not in a bed or on a desk.

The two she elves, their silver blonde hair falling into almost identical waves to their laps, made a beautiful picture of serenity.

But all was not serene in the younger of the two, Celebrian, Lady of Imladris.

"I am looking forward to this masquerade my love. Your first as Lady of Imladris." Galadriel's smile warmed her daughter, but she still twisted her wedding band nervously. "Yes mother, I just want it to be perfect. I have been working very hard to make it memorable. Resaldil has devised a special menu and there is to be a midnight dance upon the lawn, and I am sure the costumes..."

"Celebrian." Her mother lay a hand on her shoulder. "You are so nervous, why?"

The she-elf looked at her mother and smiled thinly. Turning her head away, she sighed, her eyes on her folded hands in her lap. ---Why not just read my mind---

----I did not think it necessary.---

There was silence a moment and then Galadriel leaned in close to her daughter and pulled her close.---What troubles your heart my love?---

------Oh mother, Elrond has been so distant lately. There has been so much to hold his attention: the new construction of the stables and overseeing the renovation of the upper west wing. The layout of the perfume garden. The logistics for this fete. He has, he has well, not touched me in sometime---

-----Is he displeased with you?---

---No, I do not think so. He is just tired and distracted----

---Well, we will just have to focus his attention then all right?---

Celebrian nodded tiredly. ----But he is so obstinate.----

---Oh all males are my love. Your father among them.----

---I am not obstinate my love. I am merely right----

---Thank you Celeborn, that will be quite enough.----

Both she elves felt his chuckle as he withdrew.

Celebrian leaned against her mother and sighed. It was so good to have her here. It was the first time since she had been married that her parents had visited Imladris. If anyone could improve things between she and Elrond, it would be her mother.

Galadriel smiled at her daughter's thoughts. Yes, she would indeed make all right between them. She cared a great deal for her studious driven son-in-law. But it was obvious he needed a little nudge.

Just then, a hen strolled out of the lilac bushes nearby, a string of baby chicks behind her.

Celebrian got up in delight. "There you are you silly bird, we had given you up for owl food! Mother, she has been missing over a week. And look at the dear little chicks."

The hen ruffled her feathers clucking and proceeded on to the other side of the garden.

"It is good luck when a hen and chicks cross your path my love. It means fruitfulness and fecundity."

Celebrian bit her lip and then sighed heavily as she stood, thinking briefly with pain about her childless state. "Come mother, I want to show you the linens and silverware I plan to use."

"Of course."

-------Celeborn, we have some work to do.----

---As you will my love.-------

-------Perhaps they are simply enjoying their company. There is plenty of time for children----

The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien watched their children later that evening while seated in the Hall of Fire after a charming intimate dinner for just the four of them.

-------_Herven,_ they are young healthy elves. They should be eager to join flesh to flesh. And these joinings should produce our grandchildren.----Galadriel sipped at her mead watching the crowd.

Celeborn chuckled at his wife.---You are so anxious to be a grandmother?---

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him. ---Yes, I suppose I am. A novel experience to be sure.----

---Well Galadriel, what will you?----

------I am going to nudge things a bit----

Celeborn's eyebrows rose and almost disappeared under his circlet.---_Hervess,_ surely not?---

----Oh Celeborn, think how much they will enjoy themselves, as they should. And you and I can be assured of little elflings to spoil in a year----

------.........._elflings_, as in twins?-----

----They do run in Elrond's line---she replied mischievously

Celeborn picked up his wife's hand and kissed it.—Ah you never cease to astound me love----

---As it should be-----she replied, kissing him again.

Celeborn looked at his wife with great affection as she sat staring at their daughter and son-in-law.

Both Elrond and Celebrian were mingling with the elves gathered here, though both had spent time with their elders.

Galadriel sighed softly and Celeborn lay a hand on her slender one where it rested on the arm of her ornate chair. She and her husband had been given seats of honor usually reserved for the Lord and Lady of Imladris.

---What troubles you now love?----

----Look at them husband. My work is cut out for me. Celebrian sings with the harpist and Elrond plays draughts with Erestor and Glorfindel. Why are they not together?----

------They seem comfortable enough as a couple and Celebrian would tell us if she were truly unhappy.---

----Well this afternoon out in the gardens she as much said so, saying Elrond had been distant and distracted. And they do not even speak much mind to mind as most married couple do---Galadriel turned her ageless eyes to her husband, the candlelight sparkling like stars in Celeborn's amused glance.

---You see why I must help?---

---Of course my love, of course. Tell me your plans-----

Elrond, his eyes warm with love looked at his wife beneath him as he rocked his hips harder and harder, her legs clasped around his waist. Why had he not allowed himself this joy in so long?

He bent and kissed her on each breast slowly as he moved.

Celebrian closed her eyes as her climax took her and soon her husband's hoarse cry followed hers.

----Oh Elrond----

-----My beloved.----

The elf lord collapsed slowly, pulling his wife atop him, both breathing hard.

Over the sound of their breathing the rain fell steadily, its music blending harmoniously, pouring off the roof edge, dripping off the tree branches, splattering the terrace outside their rooms.

Elrond pushed Celebrian's disheveled hair off her face, smiling deeply into her eyes.

---It has been so long _herven_----

---It has, and I am sorry---

Celebrian returned his love with a kiss and a slow undulation of her hips sending a thrill through her husband.

"Oh Elrond" she said aloud, huskily, still moving her hips, "I do so want a child."

"As do I my love----" His voice choked off as wife's movements took his breath away and he clutched her hips, matching her rhythm.

Celebrian's eyes closed, rocked slowly, sinuously. "A baby, Elrond, how-how wonderful," she said breathily "a little she elf to dress in gowns and make dollies for." Her hair fell forward making a tent wherein the two could stare endlessly into the other's eyes. Elrond began to rock his hips harder, "A boy elf, to teaching hunting and to build a tree house for and a rope swing and----ahhhhhhhh!"

Celebrian panting said, "Yes, yes....one of each...Aiiiii!" Her muscles clenched and she screamed as she reached her peak. Elrond rolled her over on her back and quickly reached his own orgasm.

Sweat trickled down both of their cheeks and Elrond lay on his wife gently rubbing his damp chest against her equally damp breasts.

"Ohhh my love. You are my heart."

"And you are my soul Celebrian. I am so sorry I have been so preoccupied..."

Elrond kissed her deeply, a hand playing with a breast and he thought how wonderful it would be to see a babe suckling there.

A sudden crack of thunder made both elves jump and Elrond rolled off Celebrian, regretfully pulling out of her. He lay on the thick carpet of their suite, again marveling that the two of them had been so overwhelmed by a driving need this morning and indulged in lovemaking when usually they were up and about even before the sun rose.

Both elves lay resting a moment and the Celebrian sat up with a sigh. Much as she would rather play with Elrond, she had much to do this morning.

But she smiled as he went into the bathing room to freshen up. It had been some time since she and her busy husband had enjoyed each other as they just had.

Tomorrow night was to be a special mid summer's night masquerade. It was the first big party she had overseen as Lady of Imladris. It was a very big occasion for the she elf.

As she bathed, she thought through the settings she needed for the event. It had to be a success. The flowers perfect, the decorations just so. There would be so many elves here/ They were going to use some of the beautiful serving bowls and platters that Elrond had retrieved from Lindon after the War of the Last Alliance. That and the silverware of ancient Dwarven make that was from Gil Galad's personal belongings.

Washing her hair, she sighed as she felt her husband's strong fingers massage her scalp.

"Your thoughts are far away _hervess_?"

"It is the party my love."

Elrond bent and kissed her neck.

"Do not fret so Celebrian. It will be a wonderful party and you will be a stunning hostess."

Celebrian smiled contentedly as her husband poured warm rinse water. She would enjoy herself. This party was NOT going to overcome her.

Later that day, the Lord and Lady of Imladris surveyed the large lawn surrounded by statues interspersed among tall pines. This area would provide a place for the dancing, At the moment, several elves were stringing delicate silver lanterns to light the gazebo at one end where the musicians were practicing.

The soft grass before them was dotted with white _nimloth_ flowers and a few mushroom circles from the recent rains the Vale had been inundated with.

Celebrian leaned her head on her husband's upper arm. She had just needed to touch Elrond all day and he reciprocated her feelings. So instead of working in different parts of the House, the two elves had worked together on decorations and arranging the dining hall. They had enjoyed a delightfully impromptu mid day meal sampling Resaldil's menu selections for the night's feast.

"Elrond can you not nudge the weather to be pleasant for this evening?'

"Yes my love. But I do not think it will be necessary tonight." He kissed his wife on the crown of her head.

The sounds of the musicians playing in the gazebo drifted to them and impulsively the elf lord held out his hand to his wife and with a dimpling smile, she took his hand as he led her into the lively dance,

A dance of high summer, of fruitfulness and happiness.

The two elves spun and measured their steps joyfully, their long hair swinging in the late afternoon breeze.

They were completely unaware that they were watched by the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

When the music faded off in a fall of laughter, the two dancers found themselves at the edge of the lawn just underneath a grove of linden trees

About to turn around and go back to the house—both young elves felt an urge to go into the woods to be alone.

Galadriel smiled at her husband as the two of them waved Elrond and Celebrian into the trees. Waiting several minutes, the older elves slowly followed.

Elrond pulled his wife into the deep shadows, their feet making no noise as they made their way to a lake dotted with a species of huge water lilies, their pads more than four feet across in some cases. Most of the lake was covered by the unusual greenery.

Elrond, his heart full, pulled Celebrian onto the nearest water lily pad and the two elves wandered across the smooth cool leaves, disturbing the water not at all.

The air was full of the strong fragrance of the pink and purple blooms.

The evening was filled with waterside sounds. Frogs began their nightly chorus, swallows twittered as they sought flying insects, dipping and darting over the still water. A bullfrog began his lover's song. A pair of mated swans glided by with their cygnets all in a line.

Celebrian leaned into Elrond and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. It was so wonderful to have him in her arms. She had missed his body so much. 

The elf lord pulled her close and one hand brushed down her thigh and pulled up her gown, his eyes, an intense twilight grey, never left her face as he slipped the simple dress over her shoulders and flung it to another lily pad.

She stood before him perfect in her nakedness, glowing white as moonlit pearl, her nipples ruched tightly from the cool air and his hot gaze. Her long sliver hair delicately floated about her like swans down. He swiftly pulled his tunic and trousers off until he too stood naked and magnificient.

Celebrian's heart leapt at his tall strong form, the dusting of dark curly hair trailing down his chest into the nest of curls where she could see his arousal. His long midnight dark hung half way down his chest, beckoning her to run her hands through it.

Coming together in a wave of heat, Elrond sought his wife with his long slender fingers and soon they were enveloped in the warm heart of her while his wife did her best to excite him with feathery touches and gentle tickles. The two of them, legs weak, sank to the lily pad. It was large enough to allow them to curl around the other.

The two engrossed in their foreplay grew more and more excited.

Elrond's mind went blank a moment with the heat Celebrian's mouth engendered. He doubled his efforts to excite her.

With a deep groan, Elrond , quickly sliding around, entered the she-elf with a deep thrust.

Laying there already inside her, he slowly drove in and out of her as he bent to kiss and suckle her breasts. She moved her hips beneath him. –_Herven--...._please, I.....aiiiiiiiii..---."

His pumping and thrusting made the lily pad rock most agreeably. Celebrian, her breath coming faster, closed her eyes a moment and then opened them again as Elrond breathed heavily into one pink sharp-pointed ear.

---Aiii Elrond, be not so slow. I am about to burst into flames.----

---Let me quench your fire then my love---

Moving faster, Elrond reveled in the tight heat of Celebrian and the hot sparkle of her eyes, both of which had caught the diamond glitter of the evening stars.

The elf lord found himself almost mindless in the faster and quicker motions of his hips and his wife clenching firmly around him.

With a loud groan of release, Elrond's seed flooded his wife's womb, just as she cried out in ecstasy and the two felt as if they both had been consumed to ash by their passion's flames.

They lay together breathing heavily, and slowly the sounds of the evening filled their ears with contented music. Elrond had no desire to pull out of his wife's welcoming body and propped himself on his elbows staring into her eyes.---I love you until the end of Arda and beyond Celebrian---

------Thou art my heart and soul Elrond.----- She moved beneath him and said quietly aloud. "Why oh why have we denied ourselves this for so long?----

___I am a foolish elf my wife. I cannot understand why I have not loved you more and often." He buried his face in her hair as he again began the ancient dance of two loving bodies.

The two young elves caught up in their maelstrom of heat were oblivious to their elders standing in the shadows of the elms that lined the lake, glowing slightly as they wove magic around their children. The two stood, arms about the others waist the other arms raised as they whispered their spell of love in melodic Quenya. Galadriel made a subtle movement with her free hand.

The moon, rising, filled the lake with silver radiance, bathing the two lovers in light that made their bodies glow.

Galadriel turned to her husband and the two spent several minutes kissing.

Slowly, the Lady of the Golden Wood pulled away from her husband's embrace.

---They may enjoy the lily pads my love but I prefer silk----

Celeborn laughed and hugged his wife tighter as they made their way back to the House.

---It is done then _hervess_?----

----Yes and Celebrian will not know until tomorrow night at the masquerade.---

---And Elrond will sense nothing either? He is a formidable healer.---

---No, I have turned his thoughts from such conjecture. He will be as surprised as our little one.---

----You are so wonderfully....manipulative my love---

----Ah, wait until we reach our chambers and I shall show such manipulation....----

Celeborn laughed aloud and his pace quickened along with his heart.

Both Celebrian and Elrond lay side by side on the lily pad, his long legs allowing his feet to trail into the water.

Their senses overcome by their passion they just gathered their wits.

Celebrian lay, hair in disarray, staring at the twilight sky. Their joining had been so intense. One hand crept from her side and clutched her husband's.

"Oh Cel, that was, that was just amazing. I have never felt that way before."

"Nor have I." She turned to him smiling. "We should come out here more often."

"Yes. And here I just thought it was a lovely spot to indulge in a good book."

Celebrian's silvery laugh echoed across the water carrying to her rapidly departing parents who smiled broadly at the sound.

The two young elves stood, both a bit wobbly on their feet.

Retrieving their clothes reluctantly, the two dressed and went contentedly back to the House.

Celeborn, his hips echoing the recent actions of his son-in-law said to his wife breathlessly---And why do we not make another little elfling ourselves my love?---His long strokes made Galadriel gasp and she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

----We have had this conversation before---aiiiiii—Celeborn---Her desire getting the better of her words.---Much as we love the little ones, I think we have quite enough in our lives to keep ourselves busy--------I am indeed busy----my love----Celeborn groaned as he thrust deep into his wife, his ecstasy a welcome and comforting friend.

Elrond, giving Celebrian time to change into her evening's clothing, surveyed the Hall of Fire one more time. It was a fairyland of flowers, ribbons and candles, the air full of subtle perfumes.

The banner of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood hung next to the Lord and Lady of Imladris over the chairs set aside for the two couples.

In their chambers, Celebrian quickly adjusted her mask, a stylized representation of a phoenix, all gold and burnt orange and brown overlapping feathers. She glanced in the mirror at the long gown she wore that started off a creamy gold around her neckline and intensified into red gold at the hem sparkling with red crystals.

She glanced at the clothespins she had used to keep the feathers and other decorations in place on her mask while she was making it. Sightlessly she picked up one of the clothespins. Why, it looked like a little person. It could make a nice dolly for a very little girl. Shaking her head she lay it with the other clothespins and turned away.

She and Elrond had sworn not to reveal their costumes to the other until the dinner began. They would enter from opposite ends of the dinning hall, Elrond leading Galadriel and Celebrian escorting her father.

Elves were gathering in a beautiful array of fantastical creatures, masked and painted.

Imladris had never seen such a fete and the denizens of the Last Homely House were delighted. Once more Celebrian had proven what a grace and blessing she was to their studious lord and all of Imladris.

Celebrian biting her lower lip, put a hand to the fluttering in her stomach. All day she had had nervous butterflies in her stomach. She had almost said something to Elrond, but he had been so busy today.

Her father's hand tightened on hers to give her strength.

Smiling, she entered the dining hall, her nervous stomach momentarily quieted by her father. The room went silent in admiration.

At the same moment, across the hall, Celebrian almost halted as she saw Elrond enter with her mother. He was wearing the mask of a fierce raptor, Gwaihir in fact. He wore a long cloak of cloth of gold and white feathers. The expression of the mask was impressive, the golden beak catching and flaring with the nearby torch light.

Celebrian sucked in her breath and her heart beat more rapidly.

Her husband was magnificent. Dazed she allowed father to seat her at the high table.

Elrond smiled behind his mask at the enchanting vision of Celebrian presented in her gown and exquisite mask. They complemented the other wonderfully. Even Celeborn as a silver stag and Galadriel as a silver doe bewildered the eye with their regal beauty and stateliness.

As he seated Galadriel she sent to her husband-----How is our little one---

---She has a nervous stomach my love---

Galadriel spoke softly to Celebrian.---Relax my child. You have done magnificently. And I cannot wait to see what your Resaldil has made for the feast.----

----Oh, oh mother. I hope you like it all----Celebrian put a hand to her stomach delighted it had settled.

Galadriel smiled as she removed her mask along with the others so they could eat.

---Celeborn see that she does not pick at the food, she is eating for three----

---I shall my love----

Soon the soup was brought in, small bread swans floating in the center of a clear chicken and dill broth.

Elrond tried to watch his wife around the formidable presence of his mother-in-law. Cel looked as if she was enjoying herself. She was smiling a lot and even eating. Her soup bowl was whisked away before he had even gotten through half his.

The toasts began half way through the meal. Glorfindel, Erestor, Elrond and lastly Celeborn stood to toast the spectacular dinner and the congenial company.

"---and a special toast to my daughter Celebrian, Lady of Imladris, who has quite out down herself tonight."

Celebrian blushed at her father's words.

When the elf lord sat down, Celebrian picked up her goblet and stood.

"My lords and ladies, as this is my first fete here in Imladris, I just wanted to say...." Her stomach chose to flip flop rather alarmingly and Galadriel sent to Celeborn,---Get ready to catch our little bird _herven,_ she is about to faint----

Celeborn shifted in his chair towards his daughter.

"....I want to say how happy I am that this has been such a wonderful ah...um..."

Celebrian put her goblet down suddenly as darkness took her swiftly.

Celeborn smoothly caught the collapsing she elf as Elrond alarmed, rushed to her side.

The Hall erupted into consternation.

Galadriel's voice carried over the hubbub clearly, "My daughter has just been overcome by the excitement." She turned to her husband who was holding the unconscious she-elf "She will be fine with a little rest."

Even Elrond did not want to gainsay his mother-in-law.

The two male elves quickly left the dining hall. Celeborn asked calmly, "Your surgery or your chambers Elrond."

"Ah, oh, our rooms my lord."

Elrond could not believe the pain in his chest as he viewed his wife's pale unconscious face. What had happened, she never fainted.

Celeborn entered their suite and unerringly went to their bed and tenderly lay his daughter down.

"Do you require anything Elrond?"

"Ah not yet as I am not sure what is wrong."

Celeborn successfully hid a smile he helped his son-in-law undress his daughter. As he carefully hung up the beautiful gown he heard Celebrian awake.

"Elrond...oh Elrond, my stomach hurts."

Elrond looked in panic at his father-in-law who smiled slightly and said calmly, "I shall make a tisane."

"I---thank you Celeborn."

Elrond pulled up the folded quilt at the end of the bed.

"Oh Cel, what's the matter? Have you eaten something that did not agree with you?"

His wife shook her head, biting her lip. Her pale face made Elrond so anxious.

The elf lord bent and kissed his wife and then lay a hand on her abdomen to send healing energy into her and relax her muscles.

About to lift his hand, he paused and then lay his hand back down concentrating.

Celebrian could feel his deep warmth spreading through her.

---Cel. Oh by Elbereth. Cel you are with child—he cried mentally not even realizing he had.----No! You are carrying... _twins_!"

Celeborn had entered the room at that moment and seeing their faces alight with love and joy, he set the cordial down near his daughter, bent and kissed her. The two never noticed.

In a moment, the two younger elves were once again alone.

---Elrond! Beloved twins! Twin boys! Wait until we tell Mother and Father!---

Celeborn and Galadriel smiled out into the night.

---My love, they know now—

---I can feel their joy---

Celeborn sent his wife a wave of deep love. Galadriel smiled down into her wine goblet and returned his affection.

All it had taken was a little nudge and a long awaited happiness had flowered for her daughter and her husband.

------------------------------------------the end------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
